


Sleep (L Lawliet x reader) ||one shot||

by Sour_lemons_sweet_candy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), Manga & Anime, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_lemons_sweet_candy/pseuds/Sour_lemons_sweet_candy
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sleep (L Lawliet x reader) ||one shot||

L Lawliet x Reader (Sleep)  
Word count: 2.3K

Warning's: I don't have any warnings just a bit of L content. 

Fandom: Death Note

  
Cold, hard steel, encloses your wrist. The soft cling, of metal ridges running together, play on your ears. Your skin prickles where the cuffs hang. The rough metal clamping down on your delicate wrists is an unpleasant feeling. Its not painful or anything just, unnatural, and not a position anyone wants to be in. 

"Ryuzaki! What are you doing?" The questions flows with the travel of your eyes. A long tight-linked chain hangs loosely, threatening to drag along the ground. The final loop of metal is attached to a second cuff. The silver ring dangling from his thin wrist. The abnormably long chain connects the two of you. 

The thumb resting on his bottom lip remains, as he speaks " Its for your saftey." His soothing, monotone voice, is formed in a mumble, his focous only partially on you. Most of his attention is centered to the large moniter, mounted before him. Sleeping figures displayed peacefully on the screen. 

Bright, blue, Chemoluminescence beams, stemming from the numerous screens all around the both of you, seem to be the only source of light in the large room. The hounding gleam illminates his pale skin. Dark cirkles stained under his eyes are a dreadful inky black. The bags too, formed from lack of sleep. A pair of Shoes rest on the floor, positioned infront of the chair he is currently perched on. His naked feet press on into the seat, supporting his weight as he leans forward. Knees pushed into his chest as he hunches over, his posture painful to witnes. Long, sleeved arms extended forward. Slender, spidery fingers work at the keys.

"My safety?" Irritation pushing your words.

"Yes." He confirms. Spinning the chair to face you.

A scoff curls across your toung. "What is there to keep me safe from?" 

Ryuzaki's eyes lock with yours as his thumb pushes at his top lip. Dark void pools of inky black reflect your face. "Put simply...... Everything." He states, his voice quite flat and rather emotionless.

Your feet push off the ground. A depresion from where you were previously situated is imprinted in the soft sofa cushions. Your body, relocates to sitting on his desks edge. Bringing yourself in a closer proximity to him. His eyes follow your movements, the chair rotating as you walked.

A soft sigh parts your lips. " How is being handcuffed to you gonna keep me safe from everything?" 

"Well, I dont expect it to protect you from everything but, this way we will share the same fate if something must happen." His fingers pinch a silver spoon handle. His focous once more dragged from you. 

You don't see how being handcuffed would destine the same fate, seeing as a number of things can happen throwing a wrench in his logic. Though, you decide against speaking out as questioning him would indefinatly lead to you losing an argument, becuase he doesn't like being wrong. 

Your eyes flick to the cold ice cream before him. Gaze, following the movement of his hands as he proceeds to add more sugar to the dessert. He guides the spoon to his lips parting them so he can consume the treat. Your stare lingers on his lips. 

Deep black irises comb over your face. The only sound in the room is the rattle of the chain and the scrape of metal against ceramic walls. They seem to echo in your brain, as he blatantly stares. Ideas swim your skull, hoping one will free you from the cuffs. 

"What if I need to use the restroom?" You interrupt the beating silence

"Hmm?" A hum vibrates his throat, slicked with slight confusion. 

"I mean, what if I have to use the bathroom? I'm cuffed to you." 

He stops, looking up slightly. " Well, I suppose that would mean I would have to go with you." Inky black orbs return, piercing your gaze.

"Wha-" a rush of air swells your lungs. "Ryu-.... No." Your nose flames with the puff of carbon dioxide that shoots from it. 

He tilts his head. A sliver spoon dangling through his enclosed lips. A slight shrug of his shoulders initiates his movements. Long slim fingers creep apon the keyboard his eyes remaining glued to the screen as hes battered with harsh light. The metal ring clamped to his wrist, shifts slightly as he works at the keys. His hand brushes your leg ever so slightly, every time his fingers press on the keys in closest proximity to you. 

You take note of his behavior. The deep circles hanging under his eyes, stand out against his rather pale complexion. Heavy bags, lining his cheeks. Though, your sure hes hyped on sugar and caffeine so he isn't weighed by the drag of sleep. 

You leap from the edge. An unfelt force of gravity weighing you down. Your feet pressing into the solid floor. You shift to the side, ducking under his arms and positioning yourself infront of the keyboard. Forcing his attention to you. His arms recead palms how on his knees which are tucked tightly to his chest.

Your warm plams are draw to his face. Your fingers curl around his head, fingerprints imprinting on the side of his neck. His ear lobe tikling your index finger. He doesn't shy away from the sudden touch. In fact, he doesn't react at all, even as the cold metal grazes his cheek. A blank emotionless stare slaps you in the face. His wide eyes blink at you in anticipation. You sigh, preparing for protests. The gust of air shifts a group of his hair strands slightly. 

"Ryu, you need to get some sleep." Your voice on the edge of pleading, seeing as your exhausted yourself. 

His head cocks, restricted by your hands as his cheek nuzzles into your bowled palms. "I don't see the point In sleep. It seems to be wasted time that could be better used to dig deeper into the case. So I can catch Kira quicker." His eyes flutter close then snap open once again.

A deep grumble bounces of the walls of your throat, rattling it. "Fine?" The word buzzed with a tone of exahstion. He give a you a look of thankfulness, hoping you understand him, and he can go back to weirdly watching people sleep. You love him enough that his lack of knowledge on personal space and privacy doesn't compleatly bother you as much as it used too.

Your voice adopts a melody of finality. "I'll just have to drag you up there myself." You stroke a gentle thumb along his cold cheek. 

A small hum of contemplation exercises his throat muscles. His tinted lips seperate. Eyes still cold almost unfeeling. "That wont be a simple feat." His toung clicks against the roof of his mouth. "I'm stronger than I look." 

You pull back slightly. Palms still cupping his cheeks. Your eyes do flips in their sockets. Sass seeping your voice hanging on them heavily " what, are you gonna kick me."

Without hesitation he speaks. " That's a likley possibility if you try to drag me, yes." 

You release a sigh, your energy draining out with it. Desperation tauts your toung "please, come up there with me." Your forehead connects with his. Your noses bridging together. Weighted eyelids slink over your eyes. 

You feel warmth cover your hands. He spreads his fingers over yours, lacing them together. His hot palms pressing into the back of your hands. Your thumb stops stroking him, and lays still. 

"Will that make you happy?" He questions, his eyes still wide open, watching your heavy features. 

"Yes." 

"Well, I suppose that highers the probibility of me going willingly by about 17%" he calculates internally awaiting your response. 

"Ryu...." You chuckle ironically.

"okay, okay, I'm going." His hands fall from yours. The rattle of chains causes your eyelids to seperate.

A soft clacking resounds in the room, as you take slow steps back, allowing him the space to stand. His long legs slink down to the floor. A pop echoes, bouncing off the walls and, settling in your ears. His back arched, and hands shot above his head. The strain in his joints being relived. Your pulled forward slightly due to the taught in the chain. 

His waist, is caged by your arms, as they encircle him. Your palms pressed just below his shoulder blaids, as you bury your face into his chest. The tight embrace throws him off as he just stands there with his arms hanging limply at his sides. 

"What are you doing?" His head lolls to the side, cheek brushing his shoulder. 

A soft chuckle rumbles your throat. A traitorous snort slipping from your nostrils. "L, are you telling me you dont know what a hug is?" Your sparkling eyes locate his. Hes staring straight down at you. 

"No, I know what a hug is. I dont typically receive a lot of then." The monotone melody sings in your ears.

Your muscles tighten, as you hold him closer. The harsh ring of metal sinking into his back. His arms situate just under yours. Looping up, so his hands rest on the back of your shoulders. The embrace strong and meanighful. His pointy chin perches on your scalp. 

Your eyes sink closed. Focusing on his warmth your mind runs, displaying its thoughts in your words " I love you." The soft confession slipped out. 

His muscles tense, before slacking once more. "I love you too." His voice muffled yet it vibrates through your entire body, warming your sould. 

"C'mon Ryu, lets sleep."


End file.
